Boron neutron capture therapy (BNCT) optimization requires knowledge of tumor-boron uptake and elimination kinetics and concentrations. At present, this knowledge is obtained through invasive methods. Through a noninvasive method, multiple data points can be obtained over time without disturbing the biological environment. Initial studies have shown that magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) can be used as a noninvasive tool to determine boron concentration as a function of time and location. This project proposes to develop a new noninvasive technique using boron MRI for the purpose of improving the researcher's ability to conduct boron pharmacokinetic studies.